Bees that Buzz
by kyuram88
Summary: Beatrix is a beedrill who has the whole hive pushing her around and calling her useless. Beatrix decides that no one needs her until a helpful butterfree shows her he needs her. Rated K for talk about bullying. Contains Beedrill(f) X Butterfree(m)


Bees That Buzz

A romance between Beedrill(F) and Butterfree(m)

Making honey and helping all of Kanto's Viridian Forest was hard work for Beedrill all around, especially if you were Beatrix. You see, Beatrix was a newly evolved Beedrill and was trying to wrap her mind around the honey business, she could have got it right if it were not for the constant taunts and complaints everyone gives her in her hive. Drowning in constant stress, Beatrix sat beside a log and looked to the sky were pidgey and venomoth flew by, if only she was that free. "What have I done to deserve such negativity from everyone?" Beatrix pondered on the log as she looked into the bright sky above, normally drowned out from the forest leaves. Sighing, Beatrix stood up and looked around to see something bright caught her eyes.

Hovering rather silently, Beatrix looked through the trees to catch the glimpse of a butterfree catching sunny rays with his white and black wings. Beatrix landed silently and stared at the purple pokemon, his large red eyes were not focusing, which meant he was asleep since Beatrix could see his back rise and fall with every breath. Beatrix wished to be as free as this butterfree, able to do what you want and everything, but break time was closing and it was time for her to head back to work or more likely live as a slave for the remainder of her life. "Hello? What are you doing?" Beatrix froze and stared at the butterfree who was now awake and his red eyes staring into her pinkish ones. "Working... Yeah, working." Beatrix said to the curious purple pokemon.

"You seem saddened for your position in life." The butterfree fluttered close to Beatrix, looking at the saddened face on the beedrill. "Not many of my hive like me, not even the queen beedrill, all of them mock me, harm me, and at some times, make sure I mess up everytime I try doing anything. " Beatrix's head fell down, she started to cry softly. The butterfree wrapped his hand-like legs around her to confort the poor fellow bug type. "Thank you, butterfree." Beatrix murmured as she looked to see the butterfree shake his head. "Powder, Powder is my name." Powder said with a small flutter of his white and black wings.

"Well then, my name is Beatrix." Beatrix introduced herself to Powder with a bow of formality. Powder blushed and just giggled. "You didn't need to do that, Beatrix." Powder said while Beatrix stood up. Before they could say anything else, a voice rang across the clearing. "BEATRIX! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Powder hid behind the boulder that he tanned on and shivered from the booming voice of Beatrix's queen beedrill.

The queen was a shiny beedrill who was twice, if not, three times the size of Beatrix since she looked down at the beedrill with menacing eyes. "Beatrix! Why are you not doing your duties?!" The queen glared while Beatrix decided to stand her ground. "I am my queen, I have your pollen right here!" Beatrix revealed underneath her wings and stomache was layers of powdery pollen, there was at least four barrels worth of pollen, so heavy Beatrix couldn't fly to high. "You call that enough!? We need so much that your wings will break apart!" The queen snorted and finally, Betrix was fed up with the queen and the abuse from her and the other beedrill for the past years. "You know what? I am through with you my queen! Take the pollen, I am leaving!" Beatrix said, starting to walk, all of a sudden, the queen laughed.

"You call for an exile!? Than fine! An exile it is! We don't need you, none of us needed you!" The queen laughed as she took Beatrix's pollen and left. Beatrix than felt bad, where will she go now? Powder looked up from his boulder and walked towards her. "Beatrix? If it makes you feel better, you could live with me." Powder's offer made Beatrix's bee-heart throb, no one was as kind to her as Powder. "Powder, thank you." Beatrix walked with Powder to start a life without a queen or heavy jobs, or even with mean pokemon bugging her...

Powder and Beatrix lived their lives to the fullest, always exploring different regions when the butterfree migrations came along. At first, the butterfree were skeptical about Beatrix until they got to know her better and treated her like a big part of their family. Beatrix became the mother of four Weedle and eight Caterpie and was a hardworking mother and Powder always played with the children. Beatrix headlrd news that the queen was captured and killed by Team Rocket but that didn't matter. Beatrix and Powder now reside in Hoenn, living there until their children are old enough to venture...


End file.
